


Bandori Oneshot Collection

by one2san



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship, Sick Character, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but sometimes angst, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one2san/pseuds/one2san
Summary: Inspired by Bandori Rarepair Week (which I missed the past two times), I've written a couple of oneshots for some of my favorite ships. They're mostly soft and fun.1. soulmates / kanokoko2. sick day / sayorin3. different band au / kaoyuki4. flower viewing / saayarimi
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko, Matsubara Kanon/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Minato Yukina/Seta Kaoru, Ushigome Rimi/Yamabuki Saaya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. soulmates / kanokoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kanon and kokoro are soulmates but only kanon knows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never written a soulmates au before so i tried to make something new. excuse if it makes no sense. it's fun though.

Kanon and Misaki had been discussing their Soulmate Letters, a term describing the symbol on someone’s wrist that only their soulmate knew the meaning and can see the true colors of while the marking projects as black and white to the rest of the world, as their fellow band member came over in her usual cheerful manner. 

“Yeah, I always wondered why mine looked like something a company would use for a logo,” Misaki noted just as the bright girl had walked over to join them. She pointed around the design gently rested on her skin, a mix of an upside down R and two lines intersecting in the middle as if swords through the hole of the lettering.

Kanon nodded, her eyes scanning over her own unfamiliar marking again. Her mind always wandered for hours about its meaning. Kokoro’s sudden presence surprised her, “Hey guys! What are you up to at the cafe today? Anything fun or exciting?” 

Misaki shrugged as Kokoro stood expectedly at the edge of the booth, her mouth wide in a smile. “Nothing really, just going over band plans and homework. We were just discussing our Soulmate Letters, actually.” 

“Oh really? That’s so fun! I have no idea what mine means, but I can’t wait to meet my soulmate and learn about it from them! Then we can make everybody smile together! Since we’ll have the power of each other and Harohapi,” Kokoro’s usual bouncing energy flowed through her body and escaped through her words. She always made those around her feel as though they could do anything. _Together,_ her heart whispered subtly. Kanon ignored it. Again. 

Kanon’s eyes darted to Kokoro’s wrist at that moment. The colors trapped beautifully, darting around her arm like an artist’s rendition of perfection. The colors resembled a large celebratory party, but done underwater. She could lose herself in just staring at the pure beauty on the marking. Each time she saw it she felt herself fall deeper. Her heart knew its meaning. But her head avoided the answers. She knew the second she met Kokoro that she was her soulmate. She knew it and hated herself every second afterward.

This was Kokoro Tsurumaki. Luckily enough, the day they had met downtown a little over a year ago Kanon had been wearing long sleeves and could only see Kokoro’s Soulmate Letter herself. She immediately felt a profound sense of relaxation and as if someone had slapped her in the face all at once. She always made sure to cover her own Soulmate Letter covered in Kokoro’s presence since then, however. 

She admired her childlike wonder at everything. Her curiosity in all things from her polished upbringing. Her capability to make anyone smile. Her commitment to the band and their mission to make the world smile. Her thinking so advanced that even Misaki struggled with understanding her behavior sometimes. 

But while Kanon felt as if the world’s pressures slipped off her shoulders the second she held eye contact with Kokoro, she never felt capable enough to let herself show that. She let her anxiety cover herself. Hide herself from the truth. Kokoro’s ignorance of their spiritual connection made her feel safer. If she hid this until she worked on her self-confidence enough, then one day she believed she could show her wrist to Kokoro and let her know the truth.

But not today. Today she focused on the set list for Hello, Happy World’s next performance and helping Misaki with her chemistry homework. Kokoro’s wondrous presence merely served as a reminder of her personal goal. Each day she saw the gorgeous marking on her bandmate’s wrist was another day she had the courage to work on her navigation skills, or work even harder on her drumming to make the world smile. 

Her mind jumped to the present at Misaki’s next comment as a continuation of her conversation, “Yeah, I’m sure your soulmate will want to make the world smile just as much as you do Kokoro. I just hope they’ll be able to understand your crazy antics better than anybody else.” Not exactly… Suddenly Kanon was the center of attention. “What about you Kanon? I think I’ve only seen your Soulmate Letter once or twice, actually. What do you think your soulmate will be like?”

Kanon held her hands carefully laid facing the table, leaving everything to her bandmate’s imaginations. She made sure not to move them in any way as she responded, “I think my soulmate will understand mine’s meaning. I know I could never understand it at all.”

“Yeah Kanon-chan! I’ve never seen your Soulmate Letter! Is it just that awesome that you’re hiding it from me to spare my eyes?” Kokoro mused excitingly from her newfound seat next to Misaki. Kanon didn’t even get to register that she had inserted herself so quickly among them.

Kanon smiled back, holding in the truth in front of Kokoro once again. Each time she felt forced to lie, she swore someone kicked a puppy somewhere. “Exactly! I’ve been avoiding showing my Soulmate Letter to most people just because I want my soulmate to see it at a really special moment. It’s not as special if I show it to everybody at all times now is it?” Another excuse thrown out the window.

Kokoro nodded, “I love that idea! You’re saving your Soulmate Letter for the perfect moment! That’ll surely make your soulmate smile on another level when they finally see it and know their soulmate is you!” As expected, Kokoro supported her wholeheartedly. As always. Another puppy kicked. 

“Anyway, Kokoro, if you don’t need help with the chemistry homework too then I suppose you should leave. We unfortunately have schoolwork to do and can’t be bothered to join your unplanned shenanigans for today,” Misaki coolly brushed the bright vocalist off to go back to their original plans. Kanon wished she had the confidence to push away Kokoro like that. 

Kokoro shrugged, nothing ever hurt her. It was impossible to break the shield of her confidence and happiness. “Not really! I hope you guys have a lot of fun learning about chemistry together! I’ll go see if Tsugumi is working and talk about the fun things that have gone on here since I was last here! See you at band practice tomorrow!” And with one swift leap out of the booth she was gone. Another reminder of Kanon’s shameful secret. 

One day she would show Kokoro her wrist and learn the meaning behind the marking. One day. When she was the best version of herself and could be proud to call herself Kokoro’s soulmate. But not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love kanokoko so much please love them... when kanon went off that one time about how much kokoro has inspired her... gay...


	2. sick day / sayorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sayo is sick from overwork yet again and rinko thinks of something to help her feel better (this sounds bad but it's not it's soft)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have ya'll read blossoming in largo? if you haven't you need to right now  
> sayorin all the way

There was something about Sayo that was just _so._ The was the best word Rinko could describe the feelings in her head whenever she came into contact with her fellow bandmate. _So._ So beautiful. So determined. So calculated. So amazing. So. That’s also the reason behind her being extremely worried at the hearing of her friend’s overwork and subsequent sickness. She wanted her to feel better immediately. She had no idea what she could do to help her, but she would do anything in her power if it meant Sayo could rest properly and recover.  
Her fingers tapped effortlessly across her keyboard as she chatted in Neo Fantasy Online with Ako, “I’m so worried about Hikawa-san (╯︵╰,)” 

**Demon Princess Ako:** I know Rin-rin~ Maybe we can visit her later today! We should text Lisa-nee and see what we can do as a group for her! 

**RinRin:** You’re right Ako-chan! Asking Lisa sounds like a great idea ヾ(*´ω`)ﾉﾞ I just hope we can think of something good enough for her!

**Demon Princess Ako:** Don’t worry Rin-rin! I’m sure whatever we come up with will make Sayo-san happy! She loves Roselia as much as the rest of us! 

Rinko sighed, her body relaxing more into the soft gaming chair. Even though she trusted Ako more than anybody else, she still hadn’t told her about her crush on Sayo. She knew that her best friend would support her wholeheartedly, but her anxiety of approaching the stoic girl overtook any courage to even tell her friends about the crush. Before turning back to the game, she wondered about whether she ever had a chance with her, or even ever will have a chance with her romantically. Regardless of her chances, Sayo was her bandmate and needed their attention now more than anything. 

Her eyes and phone simultaneously lit up at the sight of a text from Lisa, and her lips grew into a smile as she scanned over the idea. _This could be the perfect gift for her…_

Sayo laid in her bed, feeling like absolute shit. She knew she had overworked herself and put this on herself. But she also knew she needed to get better as soon as possible so she could return to Roselia’s band practices fully capable. Hina had come to check on her for the 4000th time about ten minutes ago, as well as bring her some miso soup. She greatly appreciated the gesture, but also gotten tired of her sister’s overbearing affection. Even though the two of them already reconciled and understood each other on a better level than ever before, that failed to release any of the pressure she felt. 

Sayo turned over in another attempt at sleeping when she heard the knock on her door, assuming it was Hina coming to pick up the miso soup bowl. “You can just come later, I don’t need to be checked on every ten minutes Hina.” She lazily voiced toward the door.

To her surprise, Ako and Rinko entered through the door instead, Hina behind them with a smile on her face. “Ako-chan and Rinko came to cheer you up! They brought a gift too!” Hina quickly slipped in to grab the miso soup bowl before exiting as swiftly as possible, gesturing the guests to sit at Sayo’s desk across from her bed.

Further to her surprise, Rinko held a plate of cookies in her hand, all shaped in Roselia’s band symbol and guitars. Sayo had never imagined such a gesture, especially from those two. 

Ako smiled, “Sayo-san! Lisa-nee helped us make cookies for you like you love to do for us! She couldn’t come with us to visit you because she has work at her part-time job. Yukina said while she did want to visit you, she would rather not possibly get sick as well so she chose to send you music ideas instead since she said you would enjoy those more. But Rin-rin and I are here for you!” 

Sayo slowly sat upright in her bed to welcome her guests, a small smirk decorating her face to express her satisfaction at their presence. “That’s awfully kind of Imai-san to help you guys. I’ll be sure to eat them with your sentiment in mind. I also anticipate hearing from Minato-san about the music ideas.”

Rinko looked her in the eyes for a couple of seconds before speaking and Sayo could already feel her stomach churning. She already felt sick, but Rinko’s presence practically doubled it. “Hikawa-san…how are you feeling?”

Sayo’s heart beat picked up a little more, but she attributed that to her body’s current state. She did not intend on feeling anything romantic toward Rinko, but unfortunately her body and mind did not work like that. She shrugged lightly, “Still not that good, and I really want to get back to practice, even though I know I need rest.”

“I hope our cookies help you feel better!” Ako cheered, still proud of her attempt. 

“Yeah…I hope our first attempt was good enough…we worked really hard on them with Lisa-san…” Rinko added in her quiet melodic voice. 

“I’m sure they’ll be great Shirokane-san, I know you guys worked hard out of your comfort zone to make them,” Sayo began to feel her face heating up. _Damn being sick…_

“Sorry to interrupt, but Sayo-san, is it alright if I go to the restroom real quick? The uh, demons within my body have requested a meeting through the mirror in your bathroom specifically,” Ako fumbled over her words as usual, her eyes darting to the door. Sayo barely understood the meanings behind the second half of her question, but ignored them. 

“Of course Udagawa-san, the bathroom is down the hall to the right, right before the kitchen. If you get lost just ask Hina and she’ll lead you there,” Sayo replied gently, and Ako smiled at her before leaving the room. And then there were two.

The space between the leftover two could practically be solid. Sayo sat in her bed, covered in a blanket, her body fighting her every second. Rinko sat in her desk chair, looking at Sayo’s feet shape from the blankets. Sayo attributed Rinko’s shyness to not speaking, and her own quietness to her supposed crush. Which was preposterous. Each second felt like an hour. Each centimeter between the two felt like a kilometer. Ten seconds. Twenty seconds. She couldn’t take it anymore. She had to say something before Ako came back. There could not have been a more perfect opportunity to make her move. 

Sayo took a deeper breath, partly because disgusting snot filled her nostrils to the brim and partly because she needed to prepare for her next words. “Shirokane-san, would you mind teaching me more of Neo Fantasy Online? I am really intrigued about the story and how to progress most fruitfully through the game. We could have sessions after band practice, for example.”

Rinko blinked rapidly, and even though Sayo hadn’t even mentioned romance or anything, her heartbeat ran through her chest into her feet. She felt lightheaded and knew she actually would need a nap after this short visit from her friends. Then she spoke again, “Y-yeah!…That sounds like fun! Once Ako comes back-”

Sayo immediately had to come up with a bullshit excuse to get her and Rinko alone. It was all she hoped for. “Let’s not bother Udagawa-san’s already busy schedule, I think just your expertise should be enough to sustain me to a high level or understanding.” She gulped, subtly, she hoped. “Is that okay with you Shirokane-san?”

Rinko nodded, and Sayo could not believe the next words to come out of her mouth. “Yeah…I think Ako-chan would’ve been very happy to help but I agree…she’s so busy with dance club and the band already.” 

Sayo let herself smile, a weak one in her current state, but one nonetheless. “Then how about we go together to an internet cafe after band practice starting on Monday? I should definitely feel better by then, I presume.” 

The other girl smiled back, and Sayo felt every single anxiety empty out of her mind. Rinko’s smile was what originated the crush in the first place. “I think Monday sounds good…” 

As if on cue, Ako opened the door loudly, returning into the room and completely erasing the positive energy between the two. “Sayo-san your bathroom is so cool! I love how you continue the music theme even in there!”

“T-thank you Udagawa-san, I appreciate the sentiment. My mother enjoys music as well and so decorated the bathroom as such whenever she learned both Hina and I were in a band.” Sayo continued, even though her mind still raced about the conversation just seconds prior. Being alone with Rinko just felt right.

“Ako-chan, I think we should go now….so Sayo-san can rest,” Rinko said, and Sayo could swear she could see a faint pink on her cheeks. Maybe. But she didn’t trust her own body at all, honestly. 

“That makes sense! I hope you love our cookies Sayo-san! Feel better soon!” Ako cheerfully exited the room just as she had entered a tiny bit earlier.  
“Feel better soon, Sayo-san…see you Monday,” Rinko added, following after her younger friend. And then they were gone.

Sayo fell back on her bed, feeling like absolute shit. But then a smile returned on her face unknowingly as her mind filled with potential. Monday after band practice, she would be alone with Rinko again. She closed her eyes, eager to get better as soon as bodily possible. Sure she wanted to return to Roselia, but now she had another reason to feel better. Rinko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAYORIN IS EVERYTHING


	3. different band au / kaoyuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaoru and yukina don't get along. that's a fact. but maybe something can change that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAORU IN ROSELIA IS SO GOOD  
> MORE KAORU IN ROSELIA CONTENT

“See you all tomorrow,” Yukina closed the Roselia practice gracefully. She began packing up her bags amidst saying goodbyes to her other band members when she felt a looming presence beside her. Usually, she went home with Lisa, so she expected the happy gal to be at her side ready to leave. 

Instead, her eyes turned to the purple headed mess of Kaoru. She didn’t dislike Kaoru, she liked and appreciated all of her band members. She just could not tolerate her constant narcissism and dramatic theatrics. Yukina did not like fake people, and Kaoru just oozed an unnecessary facade. Even if her personality consisted of a thinly veiled facade, she was a very, very talented and hard working guitarist, and Roselia needed her, prince persona or not. 

Lately, for some unknown reason, Kaoru had been hanging around her more often. When she had stayed behind to work on a setlist for their next performance, Kaoru insisted she stay behind as well since she, as an actress, knew the structures of set lists well and could aid her. Sometimes lately she had insisted on walking to practice together after school, almost forgetting as if Lisa was not her frequent and main companion. The latter had begun teasing Yukina that the actress had a crush on her, but she knew that could only be a joke. Kaoru had tons of adoring fans and their personalities completely contrasted. If a world existed where she and Kaoru were romantically involved, Yukina gladly knew she did not live in that one. 

The taller girl smiled at her, her deep voice always echoing in the small room where they practiced, “Yukina-san! Would you mind joining me on a delightful saunter home amidst this beautiful night?” Despite the two having the same age and going to the same high school, Kaoru kept up honorifics when referring to Yukina as a way to maintain her trust. She knew Yukina held her on a tight string that could she could willfully break at any moment as a member of the band, and she preserved that to the best of her ability. 

Even though Yukina initially planned on rejecting her offer, as she had the last two nights’ offers, word had apparently gotten around to Ako and Rinko that she had gotten in a fight with Kaoru and thus could not possibly walk home together after practice. Yukina felt she had to prove them wrong, and she knew she could easily tolerate an hour or more alone with Kaoru. She did allow her to become a member of Roselia. 

She put her backpack on and looked up at the guitarist, “I would not mind, Kaoru-san.” She quickly glanced at the drummer and pianist to make sure they could at least understand the interaction before continuing, “I think I’d quite enjoy walking home with you tonight.” 

The joy evidently escaped out of Kaoru’s facade through her body language and eyes glowing in triumph, but her conscious choice of words remained, “What a delightful decision you so chose, Yukina-san! Let us march together on heaven’s wings to our humble abodes. We can even confer about band matters if you so wish, or instead ever remain respectfully silent as we absorb this splendid night’s features.” 

Yukina nodded quietly, and the other band members happily bid the duo adieu as they exited CiRCLE and entered the spring night. The date was mid-May, which meant even nightly weather remained warm and sometimes even humid. They finished their practices at 7:30 every evening, enough time for Lisa to go to her part-time job if needed, and for everybody else to eat, rest, do schoolwork, and prepare alone for their next practice or performance. 

Lisa said goodbye a bit longer than the others, mainly to facilitate more teasing. “You and Kaoru enjoy yourselves on your walk home alone tonight, I hope you guys have a great time! Let me know you both get home safe!” She normally exited the same path as Yukina, but instead she winked at her and went the other way. 

Then they really were alone. Yukina had been alone with Kaoru a number of times previously, although those all had been specifically band related. This was their first time alone on their “free time.” She didn’t like it. Or at least she didn’t think she would like it. 

At first, there was just silence. Pure, blissful silence. The sounds of birds nestling in for the night. The sound of crickets chirping as they settle into the area for the warming weather. The sunset closing in the day to rest for the moon. The sound of the nearby river flowing naturally. Nearby traffic quietly zooming past. She hadn’t experienced kind of peace in a long, long time.

Then, as expected, Kaoru broke it. “So, to my kitten with the most darling vocals, do you wish to remain in silence for the rest of our stroll hitherto home or would you prefer we explore the depths of Roselia’s strengths as the guitarist and leader?” 

Yukina shrugged her shoulders, the weight on her back adjusting to the new height. She knew what she needed to do, especially as Roselia’s leader. “As much as I love listening to the Earth, I must admit that I think we should discuss the band. At least, our relationship within it.” 

Kaoru’s face struck with mild surprise, only a small alteration in her eyebrows and mouth shape. But she was a talented actress, she could remain upbeat and secure as long as necessary. “I value your insights deeply Yukina-san, as you are of course one of my most prized kittens. Which aspect of our relations do you wish to partake in discussion about?” 

Yukina sighed, looking away at the trees instead of the taller girl’s eyes, “You and I have always had a strained relationship from the start. I let you join the band because you’re an extremely competent guitarist and could help us achieve Future World Fes. You wanted to join because Lisa convinced you it would be fun and help with your acting. I think we need to acknowledge that while I respect your prowess for both, I had and always will have a distaste for your dramatic persona.” After finishing her confession, she turned back to look at her bandmate again. 

Kaoru’s expression changed dramatically, as if Yukina’s words were an arrow aimed straight at her heart. The facade was weaker. The thinnest veil that Yukina felt she had ever experienced. Weak, but not gone. “Yukina-san, with your daring dreams and determination, I greatly admire you in so many aspects. Your acceptance of me into Roselia changed my life in ways unimaginable to the human brain. You express a distaste in my representation of self, and I respect you for that. I never imagined I’d be in a band that plays so extraordinarily as we do. I never imagined I’d be blessed to gain as fleeting as a songstress as you. I-” As if something had caught in her throat, Kaoru stopped mid-sentence. Yukina could practically see the clockwork in her brain, choosing to emit emotions fit for the circumstance. 

Yukina had never seen Kaoru this fragile and frail before. Even with her vocabulary exaggerated as usual, there was a new level shown. She always seemed so charismatic and gaudy, even while afraid or confused. “Kaoru-san, I’m not saying you need to change who you are for me to like you. I already like you and what you bring to Roselia. I just wish we could communicate in a more effective way for the both of us to lessen our disagreements.” 

“I like you as more than any other kitten, more than a friend, and more than a leader of Roselia.” The words scrambled out in Kaoru’s deep melodic voice faster than Yukina had ever heard her utter. There was, for the first time ever, vulnerability and maybe even a hint of disparity in her voice. Yukina thought that the day she’d die would be the day that Kaoru didn’t uphold perfect confidence. She assumed that day was today. 

As if that her trial of weakness failed to grasp Yukina properly, Kaoru continued speaking, this time with her veil thickening once again. The vulnerable Kaoru no longer a threat. Her facade protecting her as usual. She rested out a hand toward her gently, “Yukina-san, over our period of band membership I’ve come to value you more as a companion and partner as opposed to merely a peer or kitten. I propose we engage on romantic endeavors in the form of an ever-so fleeting date.” 

Out of all the possibilities in Yukina’s mind of what would happen in the day, Kaoru asking her out on a date was the very last of them. She didn’t know what to say. She did know, however, that getting just a taste of the Kaoru within her shell made her yearn for more. She began to wonder about the true Kaoru. The real one, hidden underneath the thick layer of facade. That’s when an idea popped in her head. 

Yukina’s eyes rested on Kaoru’s as she spoke again, “Kaoru-san. I’m sure this is not what you particularly want to hear but I have an offer for agreement.” She paused to notice the subtle changes of her guitarist’s expressions. Her persona remained on, but her feelings could not be turned off. To her luck, the taller girl was hung on her every word as if she were Shakespeare himself. “We can go on a date together if, and only if, you drop the facade. I don’t want to force you to drop it if you are not comfortable, so I am willing to accept merely a much lower level than you normally present. But I also completely understand if you believe we are not at that level of intimacy and therefore should not date.”

Kaoru surprised her once more that night, just as their matching footsteps reached the forefront of Yukina’s house. She rested her hand out for a handshake of acceptance. “I’d like to indulge in that offer, Yukina-san. You have designed a most anticipated but also fretful life challenge for me. I await our future date with elation. Hence I must bid you adieu, my most treasured of kittens. May your dreams dance with winning Future World Fes and more, Yukina-san.” 

Yukina stared a little longer in Kaoru’s eyes before turning and leaving toward her house. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into by accepting a date with the theatrics of Kaoru. But she did know that she would do anything if it meant she could understand her band members better and help mend their broken paths. Plus, what harm could come out of a date with Kaoru? She appeared a perfect gentlewoman anyway, and agreed to lower her facade a substantial length in their romantic interactions. Yukina hoped for a new start between the two of them, one that would bring both themselves and Roselia closer and more in sync in long term. 

This date would only be the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't even think of kaoyuki until i saw this prompt and just lost my shit  
> now i love them deeply   
> i hope i wrote them alright i tried my best to be in character   
> writing kaoru is such a hoot i just feel like i didnt do her justice enough


	4. flower viewing / saayarimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saaya and rimi were on a sakura viewing date when a surprise visitor came up to them! what will they do when someone knows about their secret relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saayarimi is seriously one of my favorite ships in the entire franchise please

The sakura petals floated down slowly onto the ground, forming a cascade onto the green grass below. The teenager rested one hand on the picnic blanket she sat on and the other on top of her girlfriend’s hand, her feelings on cloud nine. The two had been planning a date together for what seemed like ages, they had not realized the difficulty of getting alone together with the closeness of Poppin’party. Every time one of them had suggested a date idea such as watching a movie or going to dinner, some other member of Poppin’party invited themselves. While they both loved their band members with their whole hearts, to grow as a couple required some alone time.

So when Kasumi had planned a sakura viewing party with their friends from other bands, Saaya and Rimi took their chance and ran with it. There they were, feeling accomplished and happy as ever together with their flower viewing secretive date. That also was their issue. They had not let the other band members know of their romantic relationship yet. At least, not verbally. They had no idea if the other members had picked up on anything yet. 

That’s where their discussion starts, unfortunately. Rimi gently laid down on the ground to stare up at the petals from a closer view as she spoke, “Saaya-chan, when are we going to tell the others about our relationship?” 

Saaya joined her on the ground on their picnic blanket, they had just finished eating a lunch of finger sandwiches and select pastries from Yamabuki Bakery. Sometimes Saaya wondered whether Rimi was dating her for the free bread at a consistent rate, but she realistically knew she didn’t. At least she hoped she didn’t. She continued to hold her girlfriend’s hand in between them, both of them looking up at the gorgeous scenery above them instead of each other.

Saaya took a deep breath. “Rimi-rin, I know you’re worried, and I am too, but do you think we can hold it in a little big longer?” She knew her reasoning was selfish. But that’s what Rimi did to her. Saaya rarely felt selfish, until it got to Rimi. She wanted her all to herself.

Rimi let out a slight sigh and Saaya’s head spun with whether they were going to spiral into an argument again. “I can think a week or two more, but nothing more. I hate keeping secrets from the other Poppin’party members. I feel like I’m doing something illegal.” 

Saaya chuckled unknowingly, her hand tightening around her girlfriend’s. “I know exactly what you mean, I haven’t kept something from the band in….ever actually.” Her mouth and eyes twisted upwards in realization, “You know, I don’t think I’ve _ever_ kept a secret from the band.”

“But they didn’t know you had a crush on me, so technically…” Rimi added in cheekily, turning her head to face her fellow bandmate. 

“Well that’s because nobody knew I had a crush on you until I told you on our first date!” 

“That’s fair enough…when are we going to tell them though?” Rimi brought them back to her original topic. She wasn’t going to be budged off topic this time.

Saaya decided the time to officially announce a date had come. Her dreams of being in a secret romance had disappeared nearly as fast as they appeared. “In a week, after our next performance. That way we’ll all be in a happy mood anyway, and they don’t have to possibly stress about us and the band’s next performance.” 

Rimi smiled, “I like that idea.” A comfortable silence enveloped the two for about ten to fifteen seconds. Just the noise of the kids nearby playing or the wind blowing the trees. The sweet smell of the sakura made them feel as if living in a movie. Saaya closed her eyes, nearly falling asleep in the blissful atmosphere. Rimi’s voice brought her back to her senses, “Popipa will accept us…right?”

“Of course Rimi-rin! I have no doubt in my mind they won’t support our relationship. I mean, do we need to discuss Kasumi and Arisa’s relationship again? There’s gotta be something going on there,” Saaya chimed in nonchalantly, focusing on breathing in the soft air. 

Rimi nodded, “You’re right.” Her face lit up a bit, “I also think there’s _gotta_ be something going on between those two. Himari and I were talking about them just a day or two ago.”

“Oh you and Himari, always gossiping like two old women. I just think it’s so funny,” Saaya chuckled, thinking about the multiple times she dropped Rimi off with Himari or came across those two together just chatting up a storm. She was grateful for Himari’s presence in Rimi’s life. 

Her girlfriend continued the joyful expression, “I think you’re just jealous that you don’t have someone to gossip with! Discussing things outside of the band and school is always a lot of fun, as well as analyzing our mutual friends. We both also think that there’s something going on between some of the Harohapi members but we can’t be sure since they’re just all super friendly.” 

Saaya nudged her, “I’m sure it is fun, but I’m just not the gossiping type. I’m too focused on my family, the bakery, the school, the band…you.” As if on cue, Rimi moved closer to rest her head in the crook of Saaya’s arm. She was so soft and gentle. The sweet smell of her perfume and the sakura petals around them made Saaya feel like heaven. For a second, she felt pure peace.

Together they quickly scouted the area with their eyes, searching for anybody that could possibly pay attention to them or know them. They had been on public dates so many times by then they had grown an unspoken agreement between each other about the best techniques to know about their safety before proceeding with PDA. After about a ten second check, Rimi shimmied her way up to peck Saaya on the lips. The kiss was planned and tiny, but the serotonin exchange was enough for them. They hadn’t kissed in public in about two weeks, so even if it was only a second long, it felt right. Kissing Rimi always felt right to her. 

“Hey Saaya-chan! Rimirin!” A familiar voice immediately caught them off guard. Saaya’s head rammed with thoughts: of being outed publicly, of being humiliated, of all her closest friends immediately leaving her. While her rational side knew that they would never ridicule herself or Rimi for their sexualities, her anxiety could get the best of her sometimes. 

They immediately moved into a neutral position of sitting next to each other but nothing more than that. She then saw their approaching challenger: Tae. While her heart soared with relief, anxiety still tapped within. She noticed Rimi’s expression maintained a relaxed but anxious air as well, and felt a little solidarity that they were in this together. 

“Hey Tae-chan! What’s up?” Saaya called as Tae stopped to stand right before their picnic blanket. 

“Not much! I just stopped by to look at the sakura before going to the music store downtown! I need more guitar picks.” Tae added nonchalantly, and for a second Saaya was certain her bandmate had seen nothing. More reassuring feelings flooded in her body. If Tae hadn’t seen anything, they were safe. “What are you two doing? On a picnic?” 

“Yeah! We ate a packed lunch and now we’re just enjoying the scenery,” Rimi replied, her voice a little more high-pitched than usual out of anxiety. Saaya hoped Tae hadn’t noticed that, though. 

“Sounds fun! It looked like you were enjoying each other’s company too,” Tae continued, and immediately their faces flushed red. _Had she seen…?_

“Of course we were! It’s always great to hang out with Rimi-” Saaya began, and before she could finish her sentence her girlfriend cut her off. 

“Tae-chan, we’re dating,” Rimi blurted, and she could not believe her ears. After they had planned a date next week? 

Her eyes immediately examined their fellow band member’s reaction. But nothing changed. Nothing. Her voice was unchanging from previously, bright as always. “Oh cool! That’s great! No wonder you looked so happy!” 

“Y-you don’t care?” Saaya asked, her voice shaking without her consent. 

Tae shrugged, her nose scrunching in confusion. “What do you mean? Of course I care! I’m glad about this news!” She looked down on her mobile phone and her face lit up, “Oh no! I have to leave now or I’ll be late! See you at school tomorrow Saaya-chan and Rimirin!” And just like that, she was gone. A group exhale filtered out of their bodies before the laughter started. 

After about twenty seconds of laughter, Saaya spoke again, “I told you we’ll be fine!” Rimi smiled and rested her head on her lap, her beautiful eyes forming crescents of happiness. 

“You _were_ right, Saaya-chan. Thank you.” Rimi’s voice rested in the air between them, gentle and full of gratitude. Her soft body settled and Saaya took in their surroundings again. She had never felt so lucky in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have an obsession with secret relationship saayarimi specifically excuse me


End file.
